


GGAD 人去楼空

by rivendell1228



Series: 人去楼空 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendell1228/pseuds/rivendell1228
Summary: GGAD 民国AU军阀GG X北大教授AD历史设定：本文大部分内容还是遵循民国时期，尤其是抗战初期历史的，关于GG的军阀设定做一些修改：南京政权依旧是全国统一的中央，而GG则是表面归属中央的北方势力实际控制者，他并没有以任何历史上真实存在的军阀为原型。不喜勿入，谢谢
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 人去楼空 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656454
Kudos: 1





	GGAD 人去楼空

北平城的人喜欢看报，大概是因为“皇城根下”的情怀还没能成功淡化。对他们来说，看新闻就像是打听各位在全国手眼通天的神仙们的八卦，总觉得“天下”和自己有那么一星半点儿关系的人自然对这件事乐此不疲。由此，卖报声也就在北平各式各样的吆喝中有了一席之地。一般来说，在连续的两声“卖报”之后，就该宣读头版标题了，所以“格林德沃先生”这个称呼就大概率会接着出现：这位人物声望高到连那些穿着破鞋在街头乱窜的卖报童都知道要加重喊出来，似是报纸上有了他的名字就意味着热卖一样。有些年纪大一点的男孩儿到了变声期，哑着嗓子也得照样在这几个字上扩大音量，卖力的样子又能给这条新闻的重要性增加几分说服力。至于“格林德沃先生”本人，倒也确实配得上北平人的这份重视。几年前，他被称作“格林德沃大帅”，只是北伐战争后跟着易帜，面子上是服从了南京政权的管理，也就换了“大帅”的称谓——地方割据气息太重。表面工作做足了，暗地里也威逼利诱地吞并了北方残存的势力，对南方那个“中央”虎视眈眈。  
阿不思邓布利多教授也同样是个每天买报的。新闻对他来说和优越感没什么关系，说是北大带来的家国观念不允许他逃避针砭时弊的责任又有些太过标榜，更多的还是开放学风迫使他必须为课堂上学生们的提问做准备。他自己也甘于做一个普通的教授，讲课、读书对他来说足足够了。就是这样的心态，让他相信那个敲了他家院门的格林德沃一定不是真的。  
“您好，邓布利多教授。”大概是见对方没什么回应，高大的男人只好欠身自我介绍“盖勒特格林德沃，幸会”  
阿不思当然是认识他的，报纸上刊印的照片里格林德沃是毋庸置疑的英俊，他只是怎么也想不通，在半个国家都一手遮天的格林德沃会有什么理由亲自上门拜访他。  
“幸会……请进来吧”愣了一刻后他只好尴尬回礼，他当然不知道这位大人物找他有什么事，不过把人家堵在门口，很有抵触的嫌疑，极不礼貌也不明智，所以侧身让人进门。跟在格林德沃后面穿过院子走到屋门前的这十几秒里，他极力回忆着自己最近的行径到底有没有得罪了对方的可能，要是大难临头他或许还有机会辩解一番。  
格林德沃自己倒是没对这种见面方式产生任何不适感，明明是拜访人家，他却走在主人前面进了屋，并且毫不见外的直接坐在了沙发上。“阿不思邓布利多先生，久仰”说完他甚至挥了挥手示意阿不思坐到人家自己的椅子上。  
阿不思可没心情认这“久仰”二字，他倒是更希望格林德沃能说“走错门了”然后赶紧离开，也就免了他在这里担惊受怕。“在下不过是个小人物，”他着重强调了后三个字“哪里值得您仰慕。”阿不思的态度极为明显了：他要用求生欲把格林德沃推出门去。  
“这文笔值得，文辞流畅，”格林德沃显然是不想这么快出这个门，他拿出一张纸边已经泛黄的旧报纸，放在茶几上推给阿不思，手指不轻不重的点了点印着一篇时评的版面“一针见血。”  
阿不思扫了一眼文章署名心就凉了一大半：学生时代谁没点热血？自诩肩负国家前途的青年都喜欢在报纸上发表文章，主题不外乎宣传进步思想，或者痛骂北洋军阀，他阿不思两种文章平分秋色，可能后者还略微多些。现在这个军阀头子找上门来，怕不是要他把当初喷出来的唾沫星子换成枪子儿再还给他。好在从前环境恶劣，发文章的都有用笔名的觉悟，他现在还能抓住这根救命稻草，打死不认这是他写的。  
而那个把自己陷在坐垫里，斜倚着扶手，摆出一副饶有趣味的神态盯着他的军阀头子却没给他这个赖账的机会。  
“先生不用急着否认，”阿不思真的怀疑对面这个人到底有没有到别人家里做客的自觉：格林德沃不慌不忙的把脚交叠着搭在了茶几边缘，还嚣张的晃了晃“我已经认为这文章是你写的了，我要真是来兴师问罪的，你再怎么解释也没用。不过先生这文笔要是也能给南京提提建议，我会很感激的”  
阿不思现在算是明白了，自己是被人家看中用来攻击政敌的，他要是接下来这份工作，之前的事就既往不咎，要是不答应，那中伤诽谤的帽子也就稳稳的扣在他头上了，或许等他人头落地的时候，才能跟着掉下来。  
格林德沃也乐得见对方准确理解了自己的意思，他终于把脚放下，从坐的舒服的沙发里起身，并且恢复了彬彬有礼的样子对阿不思点点头“先生好好考虑，改日再去学校拜访。”  
几句客套话后把这位阎王爷送走，阿不思转身插上院门，温文尔雅的邓布利多先生现在想要用当年写文骂人都没好意思用的词汇狠狠的啐上一口：  
盖勒特格林德沃就是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。


End file.
